Bang-Bang
by aliciatanksley
Summary: A one shot that has been stuck in my head since I listened to a song. Sucky summary but you will like the one-shot.
"Eddie wait up!" A 5 year old Bella screamed out running a fast as her little legs could carry her while riding a stick like a horse.

A 6 year old Edward was about 4 feet in front of her laughing as he galloped away.

Bella was in a cute white summer dress and Edward was in a little black suit. They had just come home from church service and ran immediately out back into the woods to play.

"Hey Bella!" Edward yelled and picked up an L-shaped stick. "Bang, bang" he yelled out and she pretended to fall off her horse, hit the ground and was pretending to die dramatically.

Edward ran over to a fake coughing and giggling Bella and sat down next to her lying her head in his lap.

"Silly Bella. I would never let anything happen to you" He kissed her forehead as they got up giggling.

Edward loved his little Bella. He was serious about never letting anything happen to her.

When the kids returned to the Cullen Home Esme was standing on the back deck with her hands on her hips. Try as she might she could not fight the smile as they walked up the stairs to her covered in dirt, sticks, and leaves. But they had brilliant smiles on their faces and were holding hands. It was the cutest thing Esme and Renee had ever seen.

10 YEARS LATER

Edward reached out and took a hold of Bella's hand. Bella smiled up at him as he leaned in for their first kiss as a couple.

Walking down the old path they had created as kids, in the woods, they were reminiscing about all the times they had played and games they created.

Looking down he picked up an L-shaped stick and started laughing.

Edward looked at her, "Remember when we used to play that game Bang-bang? You would hit the ground and die dramatically" He laughed.

Bella laughed as well but he didn't realize that ever since that man had broken into her home at age 7 and shot her father she hated that noise.

The noise of the gun.

She knew Edward had one tucked into his back. She hated it. Hated what his father did and got his son involved in. The Mafia. But the hate of the gun was nothing compared to the love she had for the man.

Smiling at him she walked over and tried to tackle him by surprise, but of course because of his training he always ended up on top. He always beat her in their games.

She loved this man with all her heart.

5 YEARS LATER

I stared in the mirror as Carlisle, Esme, and my mother smiled at me in the background.

"If only your father was here to see you so beautiful" My mother sniffed and Esme held her hand.

"I miss him but I have the next best thing here" I smiled at Carlisle as he walked up to me.

"It's an honor to walk you down the aisle sweets" He pulled my veil over my face and kissed my cheek. As he held his elbow out I knew it was time.

Church bells rang as we exited the church laughing and running towards the limo.

Everything was perfect at the party.

Until I heard it.

Bang-bang.

Someone was shooting and people were running.

Edward grabbed me around the waist and pointed his gun at someone behind my back. I looked over his shoulder and saw a man pointing his gun at Edward.

Before Edward could blink I pushed his shoulder and it hit me in the chest.

The man fell from a bullet to the forehead. The sounds of gunfire stopped.

I hit the ground.

"Bella!" I heard Edward scream. "Don't leave me baby. Don't close those beautiful eyes. You are not going to leave me."

"He shot me down" I looked into his gorgeous green eyes

"There is help on the way baby. Don't close those eyes" He kissed me softly.

"Remember when we used to play Bang-bang? I hate that sound" I cough laughed as tears ran down his face.

I could feel it. The black closing in around my eyesight. My chest feeling tight.

Edward shook her as the blood dripped from her mouth. He screamed out.

"You can't leave me love" He was then pushed away from her by paramedics.

2 DAYS LATER

They laid her to rest in a beautiful white summer dress.

He stared into the casket at the woman he had always loved. His picture next to her.

He had failed her. He made a promise but had failed. She was the one who saved him.

1 WEEK LATER

They laid him to rest next to her. Dressed in a black suit. His letter to her held tightly in his fist and her picture next to him.

When he opened his eyes to the tree tops above him her heard her giggles.

"Edward!" He heard her call and sat up to look around

"Love?" He called out.

Bella ran out of the woods and smiled at him. "Why are you so sad baby?" She looked at his face that had tears falling down.

Looking at her in that beautiful white summer dress he smiled. "I'm not sad baby. I'm just happy I found you again"

He stood up and walked to her. He kissed her softly.

Holding out her hand he took it and they walked into their woods.


End file.
